Feliz San Valentín, nena
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Todo el mundo cree que Emmett es un tipo rudo, descortés y brusco, incluso Rosalie. Pero él también sabe celebrar el día de San Valentín, a su manera. Para Thaly Black. Lemon!


Sí, sí, sigo con regalitos de **san_drabbletin**, y sí, también sigo en semi-hiatus. Pero ya advertí que sólo sería para las historias que están sin terminar, lo demás, no puedo estar en hiatus, simplemente porque no sé estar sin escribir xD

Este Emmett/Rosalie en especial va dedicado a **Thaly Black**, el link que le he dejado va a mi biblioteca personal, pero bueno, lo publico aquí también para ver si os gusta a vosotros :) La verdad es que no me ha quedado tal y como yo quería, pero bueno, tampoco es que me disguste, qué queréis que os diga ^^

A disfrutad! Y feliz San Valentín con un día de retraso! u.u'

* * *

**FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN, NENA**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Ha vuelto a olvidarse. Con resignación apaga la llama de la vela prácticamente consumida con sus dedos, no es que pretenda que Emmett recuerde todas aquellas fechas importantes, como el día que se conocieron, su primer beso, su primer polvo… Pero, por favor, es San Valentín. Cada año la misma historia, él no la felicita, ella se lo recuerda y él simplemente trata de ocultar su rostro de sorpresa con un "tenía algo preparado", improvisa una velada romántica tras una buena caza de osos y hacen el amor hasta el amanecer.

Siempre ha sido así, y Rosalie tiene cada vez menos esperanzas de que la cosa cambie.

Este año, ni siquiera se ha dignado a recordárselo, simplemente ha permanecido estática en su sitio, esperando que Emmett se dignara, por lo menos, a felicitarla. Pero nada ha ocurrido, ha observado los rostros enamorados de sus hermanos y familia y ha aparecido con ese rostro jovial y esos hoyuelos que le salen cuando sonríe, atreviéndose a decir:

- ¿Qué le pasa hoy a todo el mundo?

Y Rosalie está allí, ilusa de ella, esperando con dos copas de sangre la llegada de su marido para celebrar una fecha de que él ni siquiera se acuerda. Y está harta, harta de ver las miles de rosas que ha recibido Bella por parte de Edward y los extravagantes regalos de Jasper para Alice. Está cansada de que sus San Valentines no sean más que un "no te creas que me había olvidado, nena" acompañados de un beso apasionado y una dura ración de sexo, que no viene nunca mal, pero Rosalie quiere algo más, una rosa tal vez, incluso estaría dispuesta a aceptar una caja de bombones, aunque el chocolate (como toda la comida en general) le sepa a rayos.

Oye las silenciosas pisadas de Emmett a distancia, él siempre tan brusco, tratando de ser cauto cuando en realidad sólo consigue irritarla más. Se sitúa junto a la puerta de la casa que su familia construyó para ellos años atrás y espera furiosa la llegada de su marido, al menos podrá propinarle una buena patada en sus partes por su desconsideración, aunque él a penas sienta su dolor.

Emmett abre la puerta con lo que él supone que es sigilo, sonríe al ver a Rosalie pero su expresión varía en cuanto ve su rostro de indignación. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Rosalie lo está abofeteando.

- Eres un imbécil – grita propinándole duros golpes en su cuerpo -. Has vuelto a olvidar San Valentín, ¡eres un bruto asqueroso que no sirve para nada!

El aludido espera paciente a que el torrente de furia de Rosalie cese, sabe que sus palabras no son más que producto de una frustración inevitable y errónea, de modo que permanece estático hasta que Rosalie detenga sus puñetazos. Tan predecible como siempre, Rose permanece estática frente a él, sollozando si pudiera hacerlo, enfadada con el mundo, con él.

- Estropearás tu regalo – dice simplemente, con una media sonrisa torcida, con los hoyuelos asomando en sus mejillas.

Rosalie lo observa con esperanza, con ilusión. Emmett palpa el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca de él una pequeña caja, la cual entrega a su amada. Ella lo observa con los ojos como platos y abre con delicadeza el envoltorio, un anillo de oro blanco reluce en su interior.

- ¿Quieres volver a casarte conmigo, Rose? – pregunta Emmett cuyo sonrojo hubiera sido evidente de haber podido.

Y entonces, toda su indignación y furia se desvanece con aquellas simples palabras, por toda respuesta, se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa con ferocidad, sustituyendo su rencor anterior por pasión, guiándolo hasta la cama. Emmett sonríe de júbilo mientras la desenvuelve cual regalo de San Valentín, la desnuda recorriendo con sus manos todos aquellos rincones ocultos bajo la ropa.

- No te creas que me había olvidado, nena – susurra en su oído mientras se tumba sobre ella, dispuesto a proporcionarle esa dura ración de sexo que siempre es bienvenida.

Rosalie ríe de júbilo y rodea sus caderas con sus piernas, proporcionándole una mayor movilidad para hacerle volar por los aires, Emmett la besa con pasión y se introduce en ella sin miramientos, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la excitación, con su miembro listo para atacar, para satisfacerla, porque ella es su princesa y aunque a veces pueda parecer un tipo duro, bromista y brusco, en realidad no es más que un trozo de pan envuelto en un papel de indiferencia, diversión y pasividad.

Juntos gimen mientras las que comienzan siendo suaves estocadas se convierten en desesperadas, Rosalie araña la espalda de Emmett con sus uñas y clava sus dientes en su cuello, hundiéndose en su piel, bebiendo de él.

Tal vez sus San Valentines no sean como los de Bella y Edward, pero por fin comprende que Emmett jamás se olvidó de ninguno de ellos, que decía la verdad cuando aseguraba que no se había olvidado, que realmente era un detallista, un hombre romántico… A su manera.

Porque a veces, no hay mayor romanticismo que una buena ración de sexo con amor, porque Emmett ama a Rosalie a pesar de su carácter duro de llevar, y Rosalie adora a Emmett porque, pese a que a primera vista parezca un tipo frío y sin sentimientos, es cálido y sorprendente.

Emmett la penetra con ferocidad, empotrándola prácticamente contra la pared, la cama hace tiempo que está rota, pero no parece importarles, simplemente se dejan llevar por esa sensación de júbilo y éxtasis que los embriaga, por sus propios sentimientos, intensos y fuertes. Rosalie cierra los ojos cuando el verdadero desenfreno está llegando, grita su nombre entre gemidos moviéndose al son que Emmett le marca, éste, preso de la excitación, descarga su amor en ella y descansa apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Rose, descansando, respirando entrecortadamente aunque no haga falta.

- Feliz San Valentín, nena – murmura en su oído, orgulloso de sí mismo, de ser capaz de sorprender a Rosalie y al mundo, burlándose de aquellos que lo consideran un ser insensible, descortés y rudo.

* * *

Temo que no se haya entendido bien, la cosa es que Emmett en realidad nunca se ha olvidado de los San Valentines, lo que pasa es que se hace el sueco para sorprender a Rosalie, y no sé, básicamente es eso, eso y su forma especial de celebrar esta fiesta :)

En fin, que ya sabéis que amo a Emmett Cullen, que por fuera es un bruto, descortés y despistado, pero por dentro es un cielo de hombre... _Pon un Emmett en tu vida, te hará feliz_ ^^

Un beso! Y opinad please, _necesito_ saber si se ha entendido xD


End file.
